Mistletoe (Jack Frost x Reader)
by AgentV0212
Summary: Mistletoe isn't always a bad thing, especially if Jack Frost is there...


"Comin' through!" a certain winter spirit yelled as he crashed into [f/n]'s bedroom. She gasped in surprise when he toppled on top of her, but thankfully, he rolled off her quickly to avoid crushing her.

"Can't you give more of a warning next time?" she groaned, but a smile was clear on her face. It was obvious that she was very happy to see Jack, and it made him happy to see that she cared so much about him. Even if he really was annoying sometimes, like now. [f/n] had been in the middle of doing her homework when Jack crashed in, but she didn't really care. It _was_ Jack Frost, after all. Who wouldn't be happy?

Too bad she was too scared to take the next step in their relationship. She was terrified that her confession would ruin their close friendship, but she couldn't deny her feelings. She hoped and wished and dreamed for the perfect chance to tell him, but alas, one never came.

Jack, of course, felt the same way about [f/n]. He was also waiting for an opportunity to tell her, and even if one came around, he was too shy.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Come on, come on! We have lots and lots of stuff to do!" he exclaimed, grabbed her arm and tugging her towards the opened window. Gusts of chilly air were drifting inside, along with quite a few snowflakes, but [f/n] didn't mind.

"What stuff?" she asked as she pulled on her coat and boots.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, and North told me to get you to help us," Jack explained in a flurry of words, and beckoned her towards the window.

"Okay," she finished zipping up her coat and walked over to the winter spirit. He bent down and gestured for her to get on his back, and she hopped on without hesitation. They had done it countless times, whether Jack was taking her somewhere, or if they were creating snow days together, or if they were just going out for some fresh air.

"Ready?" Jack asked when he crouched on the windowsill, ready to take off into the cool, wintry air.

"Ready," the girl confirmed, and the winter spirit shot up into the sky. She wasn't afraid of heights; she had overcome that fear ages ago. She looked over the blue fabric of Jack's hoodie and peered down, admiring the soft, white snow that blanketed everything. She watched as the buildings and trees flashed past her, marvelling at how beautiful winter truly was, and at the spirit who brought all of that beauty to the world.

Jack was thinking, too. As he maneuvered his way through the sky and towards their destination, his mind drifted to think about the girl clinging to his back. She felt warm, but not so warm that he felt like his body was burning in flames. He liked her warmth; it reminded him of home and love.

He loved her, he wasn't going to deny that. He loved everything single tiny thing about her. The way her hair shined, the way her cheeks and nose turned red in the cold, the way she talked, laughed. His heart thumped faster and a silly grin crossed his face every time he thought about her. If only he could find a way to tell [f/n] his feelings.

"We're here!" Jack cheered as they landed on the smooth wooden floor of the workshop. [f/n] clambered off his back and glanced around, brushing the snow off of her coat. She saw the yetis lumbering here and there, frantically making toys for the children, and the elves, who were impeding the process with their little pointy heads.

North was running around the workshop, yelling at yetis if they did something wrong, and sighing when an elf tripped into his path.

"Hey, North!" Jack called, and the large man turned at his voice. "I got [f/n]!"

"Ah, yes! Good!" North shouted back. [f/n] winced at the loud, booming sound. "You two can take over here! I am going to office!" he yelled, then opened the door to his office and stepped inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Where are the rest of the Guardians?" [f/n] asked. She didn't see Tooth, or Bunny, or the Sandman around.

"They have their own business," Jack told her. "They don't usually help out for Christmas."

She nodded and turned to start working, but she didn't get far before an elf bumped into her leg and fell face-first on the floor.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>"That's all the toys!" North declared happily, hauling the last bag onto his sleigh. [fn] thought that the thing would collapse if North himself got on, but she decided not to say anything. After all, the sleigh already survived centuries of carrying tons of stuff.

The sun was just starting to slide down the horizon, and the yetis were scrambling to polish the reindeers' hooves and fix the reins. The wild deers bucked and snorted, seeming to have endless energy.

When it was time, North jumped onto the sleigh and grabbed the reins, his eyes shining with excitement and joy. "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed as he snapped the reins. The reindeer stamped their feet and charged out of the icy hollow, North's whoops and yells of exhilaration still echoing though the cavern even when the sleigh long disappeared.

"Well," [f/n]'s face broke out in a smile. "I'm pooped."

"Me too." For once, the winter spirit actually looked tired, though the lively sparkle in his eyes never disappeared. "Want to go home?"

"What else would I do?" she teased, giving the winter spirit a playful shove.

He laughed. "Come on."

They walked outside and into the lightly falling snow. [f/n], being more exhausted then she'd ever been, wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped over a bundle of something. She landed with a _thump_ and a small "oof," but the powdery snow cushioned her fall.

Jack couldn't help himself. He let out a small chuckle, then clamped a hand over his mouth when [f/n] glared at him. "Sorry," he muttered, but his voice was muffled by both his hand and the strangled laughs he tried to keep in.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, he ended up next to her in the snow. She had grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, and before he could react, she had him pinned to the ground. "Now who's laughing?"

Jack blinked, and his clear gaze seemed focused on a point above her. An intense blush had risen to his pale cheeks, and when [f/n] looked up, she flushed a deep, crimson red, too.

A little plant was hanging above the two. Not just any plant, but _mistletoe_. Little did they know, North had been planning everything out. He saw how Jack and [f/n] looked at each other, the cute little blush that'd appear on their faces before they looked away. He knew they loved each other, but were too afraid to admit it, so he decided to help them out. Before they arrived, he had placed many of the small plants around the entire building, inside and outside. He knew that love would flow its natural course, and the pair would most definitely end up under a piece of mistletoe.

Now, back in the present, Jack and [f/n] were staring at each other with very flushed faces. [f/n] was about to say something when she was cut off by Jack's cold lips on hers. Her eyes widened impossibly, but after a second of pause, she kissed him back.

Her heart thrilled at the thought that she was kissing the boy she had loved for so long. She ran her fingers through his soft, white hair, memorizing every single thing about him. He slowly sat up, with her in his arms, and set his staff to the side so he could concentrate only on the girl he was holding. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to himself, and she shivered slightly from the coldness radiating off of him. She didn't really mind, though. As long as it was Jack, she was fine.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting slightly. [f/n]'s lips were almost numb, but she couldn't have been happier. "I love you, Jack," she murmured.

"I love you too, [f/n]," he replied softly, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. "And..." He leaned over to whisper two more words into her ear.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
